Vampire love human
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Une simple rencontre pour que cela devienne une habitude... fiction qui raconte l'histoire d'un Ciel désespéré qui rencontre un vampire terrifiant et aux penchants sadique..
1. Chapter 1

OS : Vampire love human...

Gazaimasu ! Je viens publier un OS que j'ai écris car l'idée me paraissait sympa...j'espère que vous aimerez aussi...je vous laisse découvrir !

…

La vie pour moi n'avait pas d'importance, peut m'importait ! Le goût pour cette chose mélancolique m'importait.

Ma triste vie m'importait, se lever, manger, étudier puis de nouveau se coucher. Pourquoi s'occuper de choses de pacotilles telles que celles-ci ?

Les humains sont pourtant si futiles, pour être franc ils me dégoûtent...Je me dégoûte moi-même.

Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai 15 ans , je suis un jeune lycéen surdoué. On m'a fait sauter une classe, la 4ème !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis car on me dit souvent que ma façon de voir la vie est beaucoup trop philosophique et que je m'occupe de rien,...certes je suis étrange !

Je bouquine m'imagine dans un monde d'aventure, de fantaisie et de romance parfois !

Mes parents me cèdent tout, je dois avouer être un gamin pourri...et peut-être que cette nuit là je n'aurais pas du sortir.

Je m'avançais dans les rues de Londres, froides et paisibles. Ce que j'allais faire ? M'évader ! Comme dans un de ces films ou le héros s'avance dans des ruelles sombres, ignorant qu'il est poursuivi...c'est toujours comme ça !

Je marchais, aussi calme que je le pouvais et m'arrêtais lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais seul, et qu'il pleuvait !

Les gouttes froides aveuglaient mes yeux tandis qu'un craquement de doigts retentit derrière moi. J'hésitai...se retourner fallait-il ?

« ...Toi ! » susurra une voix mielleuse à mon oreille.

Une voix masculine et suave, je ne voyais pas son visage mais ses mains se posèrent sur mon pelvis.

« Un bien joli garçon ! » grogna t-il, poursuivant son monologue, tandis que sa bouche glissa sur mon cou.

Pourquoi je restais paralysé là ? Et pourquoi la rue était-elle vide ? J'observais ses mains, il avait des ongles noirs, grands et des mains blafardes puis particulièrement musclées.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » osai-je, en l'ignorance d'une quelconque réponse...Après tout, on s'en fou !

Et pourquoi le vouvoyais-je alors qu'il ne se permettait aucune politesse envers ma personne.

Je n'eus aucune réponse mais je sentis ses dents contre mon cou. Je pouvais les imaginer irrégulières, aiguisées, pointues...très dangereuse !

C'est lorsque j'osais un coup d'œil vers lui qu'il planta ses dents dans mon cou. La douleurs était tellement intense que mes jambes furent chancelantes, mais ses mains me retinrent pour éviter que je m'échoue au sol.

Sa langue s'introduit dans les trous qu'il venait de percer dans mon cou.

J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'aimais cela, je fermis mes yeux et soupira, impatient qu'il en finisse avec moi !...

…

voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu...je travaille sur une seconde partie plutôt côté Yaoi, mais pour le moment, j'attends vos réactions !


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire love human : Partie 2 : **

Merci pour vos reviews, finalement je vais transformer cet OS en deux parties, en une fictions courte d'environ 5 chapitres ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Info : OS écrit avec en fond la chanson ' If I was your vampire' de Marilyn Manson ( Mon chanteur préféré !)

Sans plus tarder et avec trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir une suite, plutôt courte :

…

Voilà...je m'échoue au sol, comme le rébus que je suis ! Mon cou me brûle, mais je veux qu'il me mord encore, je deviens vite accro.

Je sens sa main palper mon genou, ma cheville, puis il me traîne... Longtemps et moi au sol, je vois le ciel de nuit défiler sous mes yeux, avec des étoiles plus belles les unes des autres.

Lorsque la bête s'arrête, je peux enfin apercevoir son visage... Il a des yeux rouges foncés, des cheveux irréguliers et noirs corbeaux. Et une bouche fine d'une sacrée de sensualité...

J'essaie de l'effleurer du bouts des doigts mais il les saisit pour les lécher.

« Hmmm... » soupire t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Nous sommes seul dans un entrepôt, je ne me sens pas gêné, pas du tout, normal, avec un monstre, quoi de plus normal?

« Ton prénom mon mignon ? » chuchote t-il, mes doigts toujours dans sa bouche humide mais chaude.

Je ferme mes yeux. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ? C'est tellement futile, on s'en fiche après tout ?

« TON PRENOM ! » crie t-il, devenant menaçant soudain.

« Ciel...Ciel ! » répondis-je, en sursautant, face à autant de méchanceté.

Il sourit, dévoilant des dents extrêmement pointues. Il se place au dessus de moi, d'une manière féline exquise. Doucement et sensuellement, il ouvre ma chemise...Il découvre mon torse nu et peut musclé. Là, il presse sans bouche contre un de mes tétons et le mordille sauvagement.

Bizarrement, je frémis au contact de sa bouche glacée. Suis-je si anormal que cela ?

Il ne me mord pas et sa main caresse mon torse, son autre main, elle, ouvre mon pantalon. J'en ai rien à faire, je veux qu'il me prenne, ici, ou n'importe où.

Il sourit, encore plus fort, presque jusqu'au oreilles. Me voilà pratiquement nu, et c'est là qu'il me parle.

« Je suis un vampire, tu m'as l'air intelligent, je ne te tuerais pas, on va bien s'amuser, viens me voir souvent, aussi souvent que tu pourras...Ciel, tu es bon, pas anormal, bon c'est tout ! »

Sur ce, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses canines m'entaillent les lèvres. Je sens sa langue lécher le liquide tant convoité qui coule sur mon visage, silencieusement...

Sa bouche glisse encore, et il arrive...en bas ! Sans hésitation, il suce mon gland et fais des vas et viens, de plus en plus insupportables et brusque sur ma verge tendue. Je pousse des cris que je n'arrive pas à retenir.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de dur, imposant et glissant s'enfoncer en moi !

Tandis qu'il continue, mes larmes coulent et je me courbe tellement le plaisir et la souffrance sont intenses.

Lorsqu'il a fini et que je le vois repartir pour une seconde fellation je lui demande :

« Je pourrais venir te voir, il n'y a que toi qui me comprend et qui semble m'apprécier et m'accepter ! »

Il sourit et répond sur mes lèvres :

« Bien sûr..._my little Ciel ! » _

…

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Première fois pour notre couple, ce ne sera pas la dernière je vous rassure:P

Alors, ? Reviews ? Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampires love human : Partie 3.**

Bonjour...enfin de retour ! Je sais, ca fait depuis très longtemps que vous attendez la suite de cette fiction mais...plus longue est l'attente et meilleure seront vos avis...enfin...PEUT-ETRE !

...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je me suis évanoui et me revoila chez moi, changé, sec ! Aucune morsure sur mon corps. Je me sens vide mais bien. Cette drôle de créature m'a aspiré presque tout mon sang. Nous avons sauvagement fait l'amour, deux ou trois fois, je ne sais plus.

Ma main se dirige vers mon entre-jambe et je me rend compte que je ne suis qu'un sale pervers, un obsédé. Je le désire encore, il ne m'a même pas dit son nom. Il m'a juste donné l'autorisation de venir le voir, tout les soirs. Mais où ? A l'entrepôt ?

C'est lorsque je me dirige vers la salle de bain que je croise ma mère :

"Ciel ? Tu n'es pas couché ?"

Je ne lui réponds pas et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et observe mon corps nu. Il n'y a rien, aucunes griffures, aucunes morsures, aucuns suçons ! Rien ! Juste une allure blafarde et cadavérique dans le miroir. On pourrait croire que je suis fou, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune preuve !

"Que me trouve t-il ?" murmurai-je, à mon propre reflet.

Je ferme mes paupières et lorsque je les rouvre, la fenêtre est ouverte et une personne se tient dérrière moi. Non, c'est lui, dans toute sa splendeur, sa peau blanche s'accordant parfaitement avec ses vêtements couleurs nuit noire.

"Mon mignon !" susurre t-il, en triturant mon lobe d'oreille.

Je gémis doucement, me mordant la lèvre et je sens une de ses mains autour de ma gorge tandis que l'autre descends vers mon entre-jambe. Il l'attrape et joue avec...Je ne suis qu'une marionette dans ses mains, une poupée de chiffon.

"Mords-moi...en bas !" grognai-je, impatient.

Il glousse et m'allonge par terre. Son rire est rauque mais superbe. Bien que grotesque, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

"Les humains deviennent vite accro ! murmure t-il, suavement.

"Aux morsures ?"

"Oui,...tout comme toi !"

Il se lèche les lèvres et me fait une torride fellation avant de me morde au même endroit. Je me courbe, douloureux et excité. C'est si bon de sentir sa bouche sensuelle autour de mon pénis. La morsure me brûle et pour m'apaiser, il me lèche. Ensuite, il prends deux doigts qu'il lèche et les enfonde dans mon anus. C'est pour m'habituer à le sentir en moi. Après les doigts, son entre-jambe imposant s'enfonce en moi. Je m'arque, me courbe, c'est bon ! Il fait des vas et viens brusque, touchant ma prostate à chaque coups. Il pose une main sur ma bouche et me dit de retenir mes cris.

Je mords mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, je n'en peut plus. Il me propose d'inverser les rôles...hmm...je ne sais pas. Il se met debout, moi à genoux et me tend son entre-jambe. Impatient, il attrape ma tête par les cheveux et grogne. On dirait plus qu'il ronronne.

"Hmmm...je sens ta gorge...C'est...!"

Très vite il se déverse et m'oblige à avaler sa semence. C'est après cela qu'il me regarde. Il se tient près de la fenêtre, prêt à repartir. Il me sourit, dévoilant ses crocs et dit :

"La prochaine fois qu'on se verra je te transformerai car tu m'est précieux ! Je te promets mon mignon, ce sera pendant qu'on fera l'amour...!"

Puis, il disparait...

...

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, voili voilou ! Ciel va t-il accepter ? Ses sentiments changeront-ils quelque chose ? **

**La suite, la suite ! Bientôt, bientôt ! **

**To be continued on Vampires love human**

**part 4 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampires love human : partie 4.**

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de commentaire particulier à faire, je voudrais juste que vous ayez à l'esprit que, comme toujours, je vous remercie de lire mes lignes, quelles soient sous le contexte d'un commentaire ou d'un chapitre, peut importe !

...

Cette même nuit, je ne dormis pas. Je pensais au vampire qui m'avait avoué s'appeller Sébastian. Je dois sans doute être accro à lui, à sa splendeur, ses morsures. Ma main dérive, toute seule, jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'y sens des piccotements, des légères décharges électriques. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser, sans cesse, à ses dernières paroles...Me transformer !?

Après tout, je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre. Juste une vie minable. Je me demandai, sans trop savoir pourquoi, comment il était devenu vampire...J'y songeai sans même trouver d'hypothèse, ce qui me coûta ma dernière nuit de sommeil...

...

Le lendemain, comme toujours, ce fut une journée peu intéressante. J'attendais avec une drôle d'impatience la nuit. Je désirais être encore et encore en présence du vampire, de Sébastian. Malgré ce désir, cette obsession je m'interrogeais...Avais-je réelement l'intention de devenir une de ces créatures ? Mon esprit était confu désormais même si je me disais qu'il fallait sourire à ce nouveau mode de vie !

En même temps je devais avouer que c'était mon obsession pour Sébastian qui me poussait à agir. Je pourrais être plus souvent avec lui. Que penseraient les autres ? Que j'ai fugué ? Que j'ai mis fin à mes jours ? Peut m'importe, ce qui compte maintenant...

**C'est ma renaissance !**

...

Le soir

...

A 22h, j'enfile un jean, un tee-shirt puis une veste et sort de la maison sans même e retourner. Lorsqu'on accepte de devenir un vampire, il ne faut plus avoir de sentiments ni de pensées qui vous freinent. Je marche longtemps puis m'arrête à l'entrepôt. Là où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'ennuyer qu'il est déjà là. J'observe un changement chez lui : Il n'a plus de drôle d'habit qui le cache. Il porte un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon en toile de cette même couleur. Il s'approche doucement et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi : Je me sens petit à côté de lui.

"On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière...Je me trompe ?"

"En effet...Je...réfléchissais !"

"Tu acceptes ma proposition, j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr !" répondis-je.

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui a freiné ton sommeil ?"

Je lui avoue que je me suis longuement interrogé sur la manière dont il était devenu vampire. Ce qui fait qu'il est aujourd'hui, ici, à Londres, dans un entrepôt adjacent à une rue, avec moi.

Avec un sourire et de sa voix rauque, il me raconte :

"Je suis né le 11 avril 1861 à Amsterdam, ma mère était Hollandaise et mon père Anglais. C'était un comte, j'étais censé être son héritier...mais...il y a eu cette nuit ou j'aurais mieu fait d'écouter mes parents. Je suis sorti avec la jeune fille qui était destinée de devenir ma fiancée. J'avais 19 ans, j'étais têtu, bête et pourri par mes parents. Dans une ruelle banale, tout comme celle d'aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu la prendre, ce n'était pas la première fille avec qui je couchais. Nous avons croisés un homme et il a, en quelque sorte, déjoué mes plans. Il était vieu, blafard et effrayant. Ses yeux rouges ressortaient parfaitement avec son teint pâle et cadavérique. Il nous a attaqué puis m'a assomé. Ma fiancée, je ne sais pas si elle morte sur le coup, si elle a pu s'enfuir...Pour ma part, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne atroce. En réalité je n'étais plus humain. Je me trouvais dans un endroit inconnu..."

"Et c'est dans cet endroit que je t'emmène !" sourit Sébastian en terminant son histoire.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Mais au fait, un détail me revient...

"Tu as 151 !" m'exclamai-je. (Note de l'auteur : l'histoire se déroule en automne 2011, vous pouvez faire le calcul !).

"Je sais, je suis un vieillard ! Heureusement que j'ai gardé mon apparence de lorsque j'avais 19 ans !"

Puis, tournant les talons et me tendant sa main il déclara :

"Allons-y !"

...

**To be continued on Vampires love human **

**part 5 **

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampires love human : partie 5.**

Voici la suite et l'avant dernière partie. Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira =D ! Merci à lady-lisa-chan ( my lady ), cullen-michaelis-shadows et à toutes les autres, je n'oublie personne !

Bref, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des évênements :

...

La marche fut longue mais le simple fait de tenir cette main me rassurait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Sébastian fut tué de cette manière. Il était comme moi, pourri et têtu. Mes parents m'ont trop pourri...A cause d'eux, ce soir je vis mes derniers instants en tant qu'humain. C'est étrange ! Sébastian est gêlé, pâle, il ne respire pas, a des yeux rouges, des ongles noirs et une voix rauque presque de détérré.

Je vais devenir comme ça ! Fini les longues nuits de sommeil, les appétisants petit-déjeuner, la vue du soleil...Oui, fini !

Maintenant, les nuits me serviront de journées, les humains de repas et la pénombre de lumière.

"Est-ce que...ça fait mal ?" demandai-je à Sébastian, alors que nous tournâmes dans une ruelle.

Je connais cet endroit, il mène au cimetière.

"Si tu parles de la transformation disons que c'est comme-ci on t'éttoufait et qu'on te broyait les os en même temps. Mais il faut rajouter le fait que le venin brûle à l'intérieur de toi...Puis, après tu t'habitueras !"

A cette simple et concrète description, je déglutis. Il ressera ses doigts et, nous nous arretâmes tout au bout du cimetière, devant un arbre. Sébastian murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et la seconde suivant son monologue un trou apparu. Un énorme trou d'où s'échappait une odeur suave insurportable. Je fixais le sol, où se trouvait ce même trou.

Sébastian sortit une seringue de sa poche et l'approcha de moi.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je, en me reculant.

"Rien ! Juste un petit quelque chose pour t'endormir. Sinon, une fois en bas tu ne supporteras pas l'odeur suave !"

"Alors ? Comment va-tu me transformer ?"

"Une fois que je t'aurais installé dans mes quartiers. Et comme la transformation aura lieu pendant rapport sexuel, c'est plus agréable...Enfin, je suppose !"

Soupirant, je lui tendis mon bras. Je ne sentis rien mais la seconde qui suit, je m'endormis...

...

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je découvris un endroit sombre, où l'oxygène passait tout de même malgré le non besoin de Sébastian et où la fraîcheur était intense. Oui, il faisait froidet je m'en voulais d'être si frêle.

"Bien dormi ?" me demanda Sébastian en arrivant pour s'installer en face de moi.

J'acquiesai tandis que je le voyais s'approcher de moi. Il s'installa à côté de moi, sur le vieux matelas, grinçant à chaques mouvements. Ses mains gêlées enserrèrent ma taille et il souffla à mon oreille :

"Tu as froid ? Bientôt, en tant que vampire tu ne sentiras plus rien !"

Sur ce, ses lèvres fondit sur les miennes. Lentement, il renversa mon corps pour se trouver au dessus de moi. Je ne sentais plus que son souffle désormais. Un souffe frais et apaisant. Une drogue, c'était comme une drogue..._lui_...

Il retira rapidement nos vêtements, me caressa au passage. Il se plaça entre mes jambes. Il sourit, dévoilant ses crocs. Il commença ses vas et viens, doux puis brusque...

"Ah...vite !" grognai-je, comme si j'étais envouté.

Il s'éxécuta et se déversa, son liquide coulant entre mes jambes. Mais je n'eut pas le droit à une pause, que déjà il repartit de plus belle. Mais quelque chose de connu et d'étranger vint prendre place : Ses crocs et...comme une brûlure...Je...je souffre !

"Sébastian, j'ai...j'ai trop mal !"

"Je sais !" affirma le vampire, en continuant son activité.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écrasait les os, puis qu'on les brûlait. Mais le pire était que j'éttoufais, ma gorge était en feu, mes poumons, mon coeur.

La transformation : Mon coeur cessait de battre, mes poumons ne servait plus à rien, mon sang devenait nouveau et tout à l'intérieur de mon être se remplaçait en meilleur...grâce au venin !

**Demain sera un nouveau jour.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampires love human : partie 6.**

Même les meilleures choses ont une fin. Bon, d'accord j'exagère un peu, beaucoup même ! Bref, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'y réponds le plus souvent, et je vous trouves toutes très sympathique. Merci encore, bisous !

...

Un mal, une souffrance. Sans même ouvrir mes yeux c'est ce que je ressens. Mon coeur ne bat plus mais **je suis** toujours. Les sensations de douleurs se dissipent lentement mais assurèment. Mes dents sont pointues et demandent simplement de s'enfoncer dans une chair. Tendre et ferme avec, en la perçant, le liquide tant convoité par mon espèce.

Finalement, j'ouvre mes yeux..."Mes yeux rouges !" me décrit Sébastian qui est allongé, torse nu à côté de moi. Ma peau est encore plus blafarde qu'au naturel. Il m'observe en souriant. Il a les mêmes dents. Je suis vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et ni le froid ni la chaud viennent me perturber. Mais...ma gorge me pique et mon vampire le remarque :

"Tu as faim...ce n'est rien, c'est naturel !"

J'acquiese et il m'informe que nous irons chasser ce soir. Je comprends que c'est la journée, donc impossible de sortir. La journée...Que font les vampires ? La nuit, ils chassent, se rassasient. Sébastian m'attrape par la taille et me fait basculer, au dessus de lui.

"Si vraiment tu ne peux pas tenir, je t'en prie...Mords-moi !"

Il sourit, il est tellement beau. Je me penche doucement, près de sa gorge. En réalité c'est lui qui pousse ma tête, avec sa main valide. L'autre est sur ma taille. Moins gêlée, normale. Ma bouche arrive à sa gorge et j'appuie mes dents contre sa chaire, sa peau lisse.

C'est ma première fois et c'est juste incroyable ! Son sang, délicieux, coule dans ma gorge. Il est salé et acide à la fois. Après m'être longuement abreuvé, je le lèche autour de la morsure. Il rigole tandis qu'une de ses mains caresse ma cuisse gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites la journée ?" lui demandai-je, avec l'impression d'être encore un peu humain.

"Eh bien, pour les explications, habille-toi et suis-moi !"

Lorsque nous nous levons je remarque que la morsure a déjà disparu de son cou. Après nous être rhabillés, Sébastian et moi commençâmes une marche silencieuse à travers les longs couloirs obscures.

Finalement, après 10 minutes d'attente ( et de suspens je dois bien l'avouer. ), nous arrivâmes dans une longue, immense, gigantesque pièce où se trouve divers lieux tels qu'une bibliothèque, des écoles, des boutiques de vêtements, théatre...et beaucoup d'autres. Je compris à cet instant que les vampires avaient batti cet endroit afin de se divertir, se cultiver...et la nuit, ils sortaient de leur trou.

"C'est notre maître, celui qui m'a transformé, qui a crée cet endroit. Lui, vit tout au fond de notre repaire. Tu vas le rencontrer demain ! Tous nouveau vampires doit obligatoirement se présenter !"

"Je vois ! Est-ce que c'est raisonnable de ma frayer un chemin dans la foule alors que ma soif n'est pas rassasiée ?"

Sébastian s'approche de moi et soulève mon visage d'un doigt avant de dire :

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon mignon ! J'ai plein d'activités en réserve jusqu'au soir !"

...

Après des heures et des heures de...hum...activités avec Sébastian ( Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !), nous sortîmes du repaire vampirique par de longs couloirs, de grands escaliers et tout le tralala...

Je découvrais avec joie et regret que je ne me fatiguerais plus. En fait, je l'avais su bien avant lorsque j'avais crapahuté toutes ces marches et que j'avais, pendant des heures, fait des choses normalement fatiguantes pour un humain.

Nous sortîmes du cimetière puis nous érrâmes dans des ruelles. Je me nourrissais de prostituées, de poivrot à moitié-mort ou d'adolescents qui auraient du être couchés. Sébastian chassa un peu mais me laissa souvent ses trouvailles. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je l'aimais et grâce à lui, mon vampires, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre...

...

**Vampires love human**

**The end ! **

**Thank for reading ! **

**See you soon...**


End file.
